Did It for You
by braveheart-alice
Summary: No matter how much he loved her, Draco knew that the chances of having a future with Hermione - a girl who had so much ahead of her in her life - was improbable. So, in order to make sure she would attain the best future possible, he breaks her heart; but in doing so, also breaks his own. [Eighth Year. EWE.]


**Did It for You**

The First Term of Hogwarts was nearing an end, and the winter holidays were approaching. That meant more laid-back and lazy students whom excitedly awaited their break, with one of said students being Draco Malfoy who was currently perfectly content under a large fur-like blanket sleeping on an oversized bed—typical he would ask of something as such from the Room of Requirement. Then again, it was better than the chilliness of the dungeons.

He would've been content to skip class the whole day had someone not ruined his comfortable position.

"Draco, wake up," a female voice called to him. "Draco!"

Draco was fairly sure he was now partly blind by the sudden burst of light from the windows whose curtains had been recently drawn back. He made a mental note to request a windowless room next time he came to the Room of Requirement.

"Go away…" he sleepily groaned as he buried his face in the pillow. Hermione pulled the blanket off him.

"Draco, wake up! You're going to be late for class if you don't get up soon," she scolded.

"You know, you don't always have to come get me every morning," he groaned, grabbing the blanket from underneath him and pulling it back above his head.

"With your laziness, clearly I do. Besides, it's what any good girlfriend would do."

"Let's break up then," he responded immediately.

Realizing instantly that he was a moron for even suggesting that as a joke, he pulled the blanket down slightly to see Hermione's reaction. She was sitting on her knees at eye level with him, but her eyes were cast downward.

"Don't say that even if it's a joke," she said softly after a moment, eyes averting to his face once or twice as she spoke. "It's not funny, you git."

Sitting up on the bed, his expression changed from annoyance to guilt and worry instantly. "Hey, no, don't look so down like that. I'm sorry," he apologized. "Say, um, isn't there a Hogsmeade trip the weekend after, by the way?" Hermione turned her glance towards him. "Why don't I take you out for lunch that day?"

Hermione's mood lightened and her expression brightened up. "Sure, you know, if I'm not busy or anything." Draco knew she was teasing him now. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I still have the Potions essay to complete, a project for Charms to do, extra credit for Herbolo—" Her words were cut off by her boyfriend's lips suddenly on hers.

"No one's that busy, Hermione," he said, pulling away a bit. She laughed at his comment before placing her lips on his again.

* * *

Draco and Hermione had decided to eat their breakfast in the Room of Requirement as Hermione had already brought some pieces of bread and cheese with her from the Great Hall. The room had become the pair's own little place after they had started dating three months ago. When they found that it had somehow survived the Fiendfyre that had occurred inside just the previous summer, both found it a fitting place to meet for some privacy. They had altered the room, so that a password would be necessary to gain entry if one of them was outside the room.

Both sat on a couch with their breakfast remains on the coffee table in front of them.

"Don't you have Head Girl duties you need to attend to?" Draco asked as Hermione placed her head on his shoulders.

"No…" she sighed. "The school will survive without me this morning. Besides, it's much more comfortable here with you."

Draco smiled at her comment, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

He and Hermione had been dating since the middle of October, but they both knew their feelings for one another had somehow blossomed since before then, though neither could pinpoint an exact time or even an estimate as to when they had started falling for the other.

Hermione had been hurt from the distance that had formed between her and her then-boyfriend Ron Weasley due to their busy schedules with him training as an Auror and her completing her seventh year, and their minimal communication. Both had then mutually decided to break off the relationship a week just before Hermione's nineteenth birthday, and had instead chosen to remain as friends. Naturally, despite both making the choice to split up, Hermione had been heartbroken. She seemed to had taken out her pain on others by using her authority as Head Girl, becoming ruthless and incredibly strict with punishments.

When she had deducted points from Draco for accidentally misplacing a jar of venom they had needed for a potion they were forced to brew together, he had confronted her about it then and there—especially since the jar had actually been taken from them by another student making it not entirely his fault for the misplacement.

She had argued that if he had been keeping an eye on the venom, it wouldn't had been taken from them at all. He had then called her absurd and insane causing the witch to assign him to detention. When he continued to argue and call her out on the injustice, she assigned him to more detention until he had detention almost every evening for two weeks straight including weekends. He had tried to ask Slughorn for some help, but with Hermione being a star student in the professor's eyes, he did nothing of the kind.

So, Draco was forced to attend detention and even clean up in the Great Hall whilst Hermione supervised him and the occasional other delinquents. He would sit at one of the tables attempting to study whilst she sat on the other end of the room reading as was her wont. There were days when Draco had been so bored, he started contemplating on starting a conversation with her, but stopped himself from speaking a word in fear he would just gain more detention again. To his surprise, it was actually Hermione who had been the first to speak one evening.

"What're you reading?" she had asked as she closed her own book.

It had taken Draco a moment to realize he was the target of conversation since there was no one else in the room, catching him slightly off guard. "Nothing, it's just something for Transfiguration."

She didn't reply for a while causing Draco to think that the conversation had ended until she asked, "Why are you here?"

"Because you gave me detention every single evening?"

"No, I mean here at Hogwarts again."

"Because, Granger, contrary to popular belief, I do care for my studies. If I recall properly, I was once among the top students in our year before."

"Oh, right…" She remained silent for short moment, and Draco waited for her to continue to say something. What she said next had taken him by surprise. "I'm sorry," she said with much sincerity.

"For the detentions? No, it's fine," Draco tried to say kindly but his words had come out almost sarcastically. "I know how much you must detest me still."

"No, not for that. Well, I mean, partly yes for the detention, but not entirely because of that." She sighed heavily. "What I mean to say, Malfoy, is that I'm sorry for our past."

"Granger, shouldn't I be the one apologizing?"

"Yes, you should, but I'm being the better one here by being the first to say something. I'm sorry about what happened to Crabbe and even your Aunt Bellatr…" She trailed off unable to complete Draco's late aunt's name.

"Bellatrix," he finished for her. She nodded. "There's nothing you should apologize for concerning those two. Crabbe's death was his own doing with that curse. I mean, yes, he was my friend, but he was also an idiot. And as for my Aunt Bella, well, I have nothing to say kindly about her; especially with what she did to you back at my family's home and all."

Hermione's eyes averted downwards at her hands. Another bit of silence ensued until she finally said, "Well…?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

For some odd reason, Draco's pale face became slightly pink at the thought of having to apologize to her. He and his family were starting to overcome all their bigotry thoughts on blood supremacy, but that didn't mean their pride had changed in the slightest. "I— I'm sorry, Granger."

"For…?"

Draco took a deep breath, unsure why he was even complying. "For harassing you and your friends in the past, and for anything else I've wronged you with. Really, I am sorry."

Hermione looked at him with great surprise.

"What?" he asked.

Her expression then turned into a greatly amused look towards him. "I didn't think you would've actually apologized," she bit back her lip from laughing. "Draco Malfoy apologizing to a Mudblood. Who would've thought it was possible?"

"Hey… Don't call yourself that," Draco said almost guiltily.

Hermione's amusement was replaced with mild shock.

"Yeah, I know. It must be weird having me of all people telling you to not use _that_ word."

"It's not just that… Ron once said something like that to me…"

"Your Weasel-of an ex?" Draco asked blankly.

"You know about that?" The two dating was no secret, but the break-up was something else and more personal.

Draco shrugged. "A bit. Just some stuff I heard from the other Slytherins as they talked about you and your future as a spinster." He paused realizing what he said. "Please don't take points off my House again."

Hermione actually laughed lightly at Draco's fearful expression, shaking her head. She glanced down at her wristwatch. "It's past ten now. You can leave if you like."

Draco got up from his seat, grabbing his bag and books, and headed towards the exit.

"See you tomorrow, Malfoy," Hermione said to him.

"Well, considering I have classes with you tomorrow and more detention, I guess you will," he replied back. As he walked pass the doors, he called back without looking towards her, "Bye, Granger."

Hermione couldn't stop the shy smile spreading across her face. "Bye…"

More evenings of detention… Even studying together during some of those nights… Conversing more about bits of the War and past… All these played major parts in putting the two students together, and before they knew it, they had fallen into something they couldn't seem to escape.

* * *

"Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" Draco asked.

As they were walking down the hall to her first class of the day, Hermione had announced that she had received an owl just the night before from the minister with information about a high position in the Department he had hoped she would be interested in. Of course, with Hermione's willingness to help all types of creatures, she was incredibly obliged to take the offer, and had immediately replied to the message accepting the job.

"Mhmm," answered Hermione to her boyfriend's question.

"And the minister's just giving you a position that high in the Department?"

"Something like that. I'll be working as an apprentice every now and then over the weekends and possibly on some school days at the Ministry, but I won't actually be taking the position just yet until around graduation."

"So, you'll be pretty busy then…" Draco couldn't stop the disappointing tone of his voice as he said this as he cast his eyes on his walking feet.

"Don't worry," Hermione started as she grabbed his hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze when she made sure no one was looking as no one else but their closest friends was aware of their relationship. "I'll make sure to fit you in to my schedule, of course." She gave him a reassuring smile which he reciprocated.

"And it would be nice to see Harry and Ron once in a while, too, though," she continued.

Draco grimaced. "Ugh, Weaselbee," he mumbled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Jealous?" she teased.

"Ack, as if! If anything, he should be the jealous one considering I have everything the Weasel could possibly want," he answered placing an arm on her shoulders.

"Draco, he's still my friend. Remember that, please," she reprimanded, though she blushed faintly at the message and gesture.

They reached the doorway to Hermione's first class, and Draco released his arm from her shoulders as they said their good-byes; Hermione giving him a small smile as he smiled back at her as she went inside the classroom.

"Isn't that the guy who used to be a Death Eater with the Head Girl?" he could hear one of the underclassmen murmuring outside in the hall.

"What do you think their relationship is?" he caught another person whispering. "Do you think they're…?"

"Don't know, but they look kinda close," replied one more.

Draco sighed to himself. He had already grown accustomed to whatever gossip spread around them. He was actually quite surprised that no one outside their group of friends had fully figured out that he and Hermione were together. But even so, he didn't appreciate the whispering that followed them, especially when they reminded him of his former self.

* * *

"So, what? No girlfriend today?" Blaise asked as Draco sat in the seat opposite of him in the back of the library.

Draco shook his head. "Nope. Busy this afternoon in a meeting with McGonagall and the other prefects."

"I still can't believe you're dating Granger," Blaise said with much amusement and skepticism.

Draco rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat with his feet on the table in front of him. "And I still can't believe you haven't gotten over that yet."

"Well, not my fault, mate. It's not everyday you have a friend date the very girl he used to call a 'Mudblood' and other pretty awful things I don't even wanna repeat. Got to admit, that's some interesting news right there," said Blaise. "Not to mention your past reputation with one another; and the fact that you used to work for the Dark Lord, and she's a friend of the guy who pretty much killed him—"

"Alright, Zabini. That's enough. That's the past, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring it up."

"Sorry, mate. But in all honesty, it makes me wonder about your future together, that's if this relationship even lasts long enough for you two to have a future."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. With her title as a war veteran against Voldemort, and her position as best friend of Harry Potter, people are obviously going to have exceedingly high expectations of her. Along with the fact she's been dubbed 'Brightest Witch of her Age' since forever, and the fact she's also Head Girl," Blaise explained. "Imagine the scandal you would bring if anyone ever learned who her significant other was."

Draco scowled at what his friend was implying. "Gee, thanks."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. What I really mean to say is, I don't want anything bad to happen to you if she were to dump you for other people's expectations."

Draco looked over at his friend for a moment. "Since when did you care so much about me?"

Blaise shrugged. "I think it's just something that happens when you befriend someone after a while. Who knows, really?"

"Oh, hey speak of the Devil," Blaise said, pointing to a familiar bushy-haired witch.

Draco turned his head at the direction his friend was pointing and found Hermione walking towards them. He got up from his seat, making his way towards her. "I'll see you later, Blaise."

"Yeah, sure," Blaise replied waving him off as he left.

"Hey, how was the meeting," Draco asked as they were out in the empty hall outside the library.

"Oh, it's not actually finished yet. We're actually just taking a short break for the time being. Actually, I think I may have spent the whole break searching for you," she responded with her eyes on her wristwatch. She let out a disappointed sigh. "I'm sorry."

"You should probably go then. I don't wanna get you in trouble."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you since this morning, and I really wanted to be with you. If I go now, I won't see you till much later with the rate of this meeting."

"There's always tonight at the Room of Requirement."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't. I'm patrolling the ground floor tonight with two other prefects."

"Tomorrow?"

Hermione thought for a moment and then shook her head. "I'm helping to organize a school event for next month."

"Oh…" Draco drawled feeling a bit disappointed. "Then how abou—?"

"Hermione! There you are!" Ginny, who was currently one of the Hogwarts prefects, called as she made her way towards the couple. "I really am sorry for interrupting you two, but everyone's wondering where you are. We should go before anyone else throws a fit about the length of the meeting. We really don't want McGonagall angry at us now, do we?" She grabbed Hermione's wrist dragging her away from Draco.

"We'll think of something," Hermione called, trailing behind Ginny.

Draco held out a hand to say good-bye as he watched the two girls leave. He wondered silently to himself just how busy she actually possibly could be. Would they drift away just as she and Ron had? Draco couldn't even dare to contemplate such a thing.

* * *

The weekend for the Hogsmeade trip finally came around much to the relief of Draco. He hadn't been able to spend as much time in the past week and a half with his girlfriend due to her duties as Head Girl and her new job at the Ministry. For some part, she had seemed disappointed and upset from time to time at not being able to be with him, too, which ironically reassured him slightly. At least, she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. Even so, that didn't stop her from partaking in almost all Head events and meetings whether they were mandatory or not. She attended them simply because everyone expected her to, and Hermione Granger hated to disappoint.

For the past week and a half, Hermione had been busier than usual due to the end of the first term of the year nearby. She had buried herself in her textbooks in order to prepare for her upcoming tests, and had been out late in the evenings patrolling the school halls and corridors just after lengthy meetings in the afternoons after class. If it wasn't a meeting she had to attend to in the afternoon, it was her training at the Ministry instead for her future career. At least this made her happier than the meetings. Her time at the Ministry allowed her the chance to catch up with her best friends every now and then there when they could.

"Harry and Ron send their regards, by the way," she told him once just a few days before in class.

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Did they really?"

"Yes, they did. And they're being very supportive of our relationship, too, you know."

"Sure, if supportive means writing down a list of fifty reasons as to why you shouldn't date me, a 'horrible git-of-a-ferret', then yeah, they're clearly the greatest friends anyone could have," he joked sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Hermione rolled her own eyes at him. "If you recall correctly, Ginny and I happened to have retaliated at the two boys by sending each of them a Howler at the Ministry."

Draco did remember that, actually. He silently laughed at the image of Potter and Weasley being reprimanded by the talking letters in front of a crowd of people in their Department.

Now, he and Hermione were finally able to spend time for themselves in the village outside their school, and he was greatly happy to be able to be with her once again.

"Any place you wanna go to?" he asked as they made their way past a number of cafés and shops.

"Three Broomsticks?" she suggested after a moment of contemplation.

"Aren't you afraid people would catch us together?"

"I know for a fact Ginny's there right now. We could always join her."

Draco groaned. "Do we have to? I mean, people would start finding it weird if I just randomly sat down with two Gryffindors there," he mumbled.

"Draco…" Hermione's voice was stern, and she seemed to be on the verge of reprimanding him.

"Just joking…"

They headed towards the Three Broomsticks, wiping snow off their clothes as they entered the pub. Spotting Ginny with Luna who was reading The Quibbler, the pair made their way towards the two girls. Luckily, the pub wasn't as crowded with students as it usually would be, so neither worried about being caught together with more rumors spreading.

Ginny, who took notice of them walking their way, asked, "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

Hermione looked at her friend in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be in a meeting with the minister at the Ministry right now? It's Saturday."

Hermione froze. "Was that _this_ Saturday?"

Ginny nodded. "You even had a paper posted on the wall of our dorm to remind you. You know, if you would appear in the dormitory every once in a while." She smiled mischievously at the couple.

Hermione ignored her friend's expression. How could she have forgotten? This meeting was supposed to be about her progress in the Ministry, along with the discussion of what she could offer to do in the Department including her future plans for the rights of all creatures. "I— Oh, this is awful!"

"I'm sure you could still make it if you hurry now," Ginny reassured her.

Hermione turned towards Draco with a solemn look on her face. She didn't know what to do. Stay or go? The two of them had been looking forward to this trip for days, and now it was all ruined. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Draco shook his head as if to say that she shouldn't be. "We could always do something else some other time," he said, trying to hide his disappointment as best as he could. "Go."

Hermione looked at him gratefully before she dashed out of the pub towards the Apparition point, heading towards the Ministry.

Ginny glanced towards Draco before she said, "Hey, Malfoy. Can we talk?"

Draco nodded, and Ginny gestured for them to head outside for privacy. "We'll be right back Luna," Ginny said though Luna seemed to not have heard anything as she intently continued to read her magazine.

"What is it, Weaslette?" Draco asked.

Ignoring the nickname, she spoke. "First off, I'd like to remind you that Hermione is one of my best friends, and I care immensely for her and her future."

Draco contemplated her words before giving a nod to say he was listening.

"And I know my input probably means nothing to you, but realize, please, that Hermione is full of so much potential, and she deserves the best…" Ginny continued to say.

Draco wasn't sure he liked where this was headed.

"…And lately, she hasn't had her mind and heart completely on her future goals. She's been late on more than one occasion to meetings with the Headmistress—something that's unlike for someone as brilliant as her. And her job at the Ministry, well… There's so much that she could change there and for others, but if she's not fully indulged in her future accomplishments, then how will she make the proper progress?" Ginny looked down on the ground feeling ashamed at what she was saying and doing.

"And you think I'm just pulling her down?" Draco finally spoke up after a moment.

Reluctantly and hesitantly, she nodded. "I'm sorry, but this is Hermione we're talking about, and—"

"No," Draco cut in. "I understand what you're trying to say. With my past and who I used to be, I'll only tarnish her image, and hold her back from what she could possibly become. I've been aware of that for a while already, but I chose to ignore it thinking it wouldn't be an issue, but if even you're thinking it too, then it clearly is an issue."

Ginny remained silent.

"Thanks for the talk, Weaslette," Draco said before leaving back to the castle. "I'll be going now."

On his walk back to the school, Draco thought the conversation between him and Ginny, and the conversation between him and Blaise, too, in his head. They were right about what he was to Hermione, and what he would only do for her—or more like what he wouldn't be able to do for her.

He wasn't even sure where he was going after graduation. Who would accept someone who had committed the crimes that he had? He and his family had been fortunate enough to have escaped Azkaban after the War, but even so, their luck hadn't stretched far enough for a stable future. If he couldn't see a future for himself, how could he have a future with Hermione?

* * *

_You have a future._

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I may be working late at the Ministry today."

_I don't._

"Go on ahead without me. An emergency with Professor McGonagall just came up. Sorry!"

_All your problems and obstacles are because of me._

"Okay, if I go now, I'm sure I can still be on time for the meeting!"

_So, why do I even stay around anymore?_

"Let's break up."

Hermione paused from her homework to look over at Draco who had uttered those words. "Draco, I told you not to joke around like that," she said as she continued to write on the piece of parchment in front of her.

"You have so much ahead of you, Granger, but because of me, you probably won't be able to achieve anything you have planned for yourself. With my past actions and with what I used to be, I'll just cause you more trouble than I already have." Draco's tone was steady and void of feeling, monotone, as he said this.

Hermione paused once more from what she was doing. "This isn't about last weekend at Hogsmeade, is it? Draco, we can always make more pla—"

"No, Granger, it's not because of that at all! Are you even listening to me? You have a goal, or a lot of goals really, but I'll only be holding you back from any of them. And all the expectations people have of you… So— so for your sake, it'd be best if we—"

Hermione's heart sunk into her stomach. "No," she mumbled, cutting in. "No! I don't want to." She stood up from the chair of the Room of Requirement looking down at him. "Nothing you're saying is true, Draco! Stop it."

Draco didn't respond.

"If— if we break up…" Hermione tried to say as she attempted to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. "If we break up… who's going to wake you up in the mornings? Make sure you study properly? And keep you out of trouble? And me— I…"

Draco looked down at the book on his lap, not wanting to meet her gaze at all. "Granger…"

"Enough with the Granger!" Hermione yelled. "Just… enough… alright?" She rubbed her eyes as tears nearly trailed down her cheeks.

"Don't worry," Draco said still looking away from her. "I managed without you before; I'll be fine," he answered to her questions.

Hermione shook her head, unsure of what to say. "But I still want to be with you so much."

"I don't," Draco said harsher than he intended to. "I don't want to be with you at all anymore."

Hermione stood there speechless. She knew Draco still loved her, and that his intentions were only for her, but if they continued to argue, she was well-aware things would just get worse. Finally, she made her decision.

"I see…" she said. "I understand. Thank— thank you for… everything, Malfoy. And for… for having only the best intentions in mind for me." She grabbed her books and supplies as quickly as she could. "I'll see you around, Malfoy," she said softly. And with that she exited the room leaving him there alone.

* * *

"You really broke it off with Granger?" Blaise asked his friend in great surprise. "I would've thought it would've been the other way around."

"I guess it's a good thing I beat her to it then. Less of a broken heart and all," Draco tried to say humorously, but Blaise wasn't buying into Draco's façade.

He knew his friend loved the witch dearly, and was just as heartbroken as he would've been if Hermione had been the one to break things off instead. "Well, at least you won't have to put up with her bossy attitude as much anymore."

Draco tried to smile at Blaise's attempts at brightening him up. "Yeah, I guess…"

"And no more excessive studying?"

"That, too, Blaise."

"See? There's a lot more good than bad to this, mate. You just have to really open your eyes to them."

Draco smiled gratefully at Blaise. At the very least, it wasn't the end of the world.

* * *

Fall ended, and winter came upon them as did the winter holidays. The students of Hogwarts took their two week break with much excitement.

Draco had decided to stay at Hogwarts whilst his parents were out of the country, sending him expensive gifts from the foreign countries they were travelling by. Blaise, whose mother was most likely remarrying for what must be the seventh or eighth time, had chosen to stay at Hogwarts with Draco, not wanting to meet his new wealthy stepfather he didn't even know of. Much to Draco's luck, Hermione would be away as she spent her break at the Burrow with her friends and their family. This lifted some strain and gave some relief to Draco who didn't want his holidays ruined by the tension still between them.

Draco had then tried picking up his game with women by attempting to flirt with the younger female student body who had stayed behind over the holidays, but after one minute with any of them, he found himself dulled by their common and plain attitudes and personalities. They were all the same to him and none owned any originality. There was Astoria Greengrass though. She was pretty—very pretty actually; tall and thin; not to mention a Slytherin!—and she had managed to keep Draco's interest for longer than he expected her to, but by the end of the two week break, he had decided to stop seeing her.

"Why? She was practically flawless!" Blaise told him after learning that he hadn't wanted to continue any relationship with the girl.

"If that's the way you see her, then why don't _you_ ask her out instead?" Draco asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Nah, too young. She's only a sixth year. But by flawless, I meant for you!"

Draco shrugged. "Guess she really wasn't."

Blaise huffed in annoyance. "Actually, I think she was. You just refuse to continue seeing her cause she isn't Granger. Mate, you gotta move on."

"Bug off, Zabini. Astoria just wasn't for me, alright?"

Blaise seemed to consider this, but decided not to push the issue any further with his friend.

* * *

Winter eventually transitioned into spring, and the fifth years were studying and reviewing for their O.W.L.s whilst the seventh years were all doing their best to prepare for the N.E.W.T.s.

Draco had somehow managed to fall into the habit of studying and reading relentlessly—a habit he must've picked up from a certain Gryffindor witch; a witch whom he refused to acknowledge whenever in the same room together. He did notice her every now and then, however, much to his annoyance. He would catch her hanging around the library studying the books he needed for his own use; being accompanied by her own group of friends; walking around the halls and corridors of the castle as was part of her responsibility as Head; cheering on the Gryiffindors during Quidditch games. No matter how much he wished he could ignore her, his eyes always automatically found themselves upon her.

_She seems happy at least_, he found himself thinking.

"Hey, take a look at this Draco," Blaise said grabbing his attention. It was breakfast time at the Great Hall, and Blaise was holding the front page of the Prophet the owls had delivered that morning. "Granger's on the paper."

"Granger's been on the paper more than once, Zabini. Nothing new and exciting there."

"Yeah, but take a look at what it says anyways."

Draco glanced at the headline above the moving image of the girl, and read a few lines of the article:

_Hermione Jean Granger, who has been called the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age' by many who know her, is definitely worthy of such a title. The former veteran of the Second Wizarding War had just been appointed Advisor for the Head of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic—a position personally appointed to her by Minister Shacklebolt himself. An incredible position for someone who's still completing her studies, and for someone so young…_

"Blimey," Blaise commented. "Got to give the girl props for something like that. I guess this means that what you did wasn't in vain, at the very least I suppose."

Draco turned his glance towards the Gryffindor table on the other side of the room. Hermione was being surrounded by a number of people from her House along with some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, congratulating her on her good news as she smiled and gave thanks to each of them. He then turned his glance to the table where the professors and staff sat where the Headmistress was gleaming at her star pupil as did Slughorn.

"Yeah," he finally replied. "At least it wasn't."

* * *

June at last arrived. The weather was getting warmer, and clothes and attires were becoming lighter. Summer was just around the corner, and that meant the end of the school year for all. The N.E.W.T.s were unsurprisingly difficult and challenging, but Draco somehow managed to survive all through his exams and tests, though it wasn't easy. He had prepared for the tests to the extent that he knew how, and had studied with much vigor along with completing his assignments and work for all his classes. He felt quite proud of himself at his accomplishments.

On his way down to the dungeons to finish packing his clothes and luggage, a certain young witch was leaning against the stone wall looking as if she was waiting or expecting someone. When he motioned towards her, her glance shifted towards him, and she said, "Ah, there you are. I was getting worried you were on your way to the lake already."

Draco looked at her in mild surprise. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent.

Hermione looked towards him. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Draco replied blankly not knowing how else to respond.

An awkward silence ensued when no one continued to speak.

"Is— is there something you need, Granger?" Draco asked.

Hermione let out an involuntary pained look at the sound of her surname coming from his lips. "I was actually waiting for you."

"What for?" Draco suddenly had a feeling of worry and anxiety surging through his body. "Did something bad happen?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not really. I just wanted to tell you that I was offered the position in the Department I told you about before."

"Yeah, I read so in the Prophet."

Hermione cast her gaze onto the floor. "But I'm not accepting it."

Draco's eyes widened and he felt himself lose breath for a short moment. "What? Are you insane? Why… why not?"

"Because I don't want the position if I'm not with you, Draco!" she yelled at him as if it were something he should've known.

"Hermione, I already told you that there's nothing good I can do for you. I don't even have a job I can do after graduation today! Don't put all the pain that I—and even you—went through in vain. Just take the job."

Instead of responding, Hermione instead reached into her bag and pulled out a scroll of parchment which she handed to Draco.

"What's this?" he asked as he took the scroll in his hands. It had the official stamp of the Ministry of Magic sealed onto it.

"Something like a graduation or belated birthday gift. Read it. It's from the minister himself."

Draco unsealed the parchment and quickly scanned the contents of the parchment, mumbling a few words here and there, his eyes widening at what he read. "What…? A job offer in the Ministry?" He looked at her, asking with his eyes if this was serious.

Hermione nodded, pleased with herself. "I… I've been watching you, Draco; observing really. You've changed so much, and I— I'm so proud of you." Her voice was thick and her eyes started to brim with tears. "You made progress in your work, and you persevered through so much even without me next to you. I made the request to the minister to offer you a decent position in the Ministry. Even Harry and Ron helped to convince Kingsley—believe or not. They're really not so bad, Draco—and he took all our word for who you were and who you became." She wiped some tears out her eyes before she continued to speak. "I— I love you, Draco. I still do. And I want what's best for you as you did for me."

"Hermione…" Draco breathed. His eyes were filling with moisture as well, his mind and body overwhelmed with all that just happened in the past few minutes. "Thank you," he uttered. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take it?"

He looked down at the parchment in his hands and nodded. She smiled, relieved that he had obliged.

"But," Draco started to say. Hermione froze with slight shock; _but?_ "Only if you take that position in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I think it's only fair."

Hermione's smile brightened. "Deal!" she agreed.

Her hands had made their way to her face as started to rub at her eyes as Draco made a step towards her, unable to see him do so.

"And Hermione," Draco said.

"Yeah?" Hermione responded still rubbing at her eyes.

Draco gently grabbed her wrists and moved them away from her face. He tilted her head upwards towards him before saying, "I love you, too" as he captured her lips with his.

_Finally_, she thought gleefully in her mind as she kissed him back. Finally they were back together as they should be.

* * *

Ginny, Luna, and Blaise were all sitting on the same boat at the Great Lake waiting to set off from Hogwarts, glancing at the happy couple behind them still on shore. They were happy to see their friends uplifted and joyful once again with each other.

The couple had announced their relationship to the school just after the End of Term Feast causing the expected shock from the student body and staff, except from those who already knew or guessed about their relationship. Peeves had even composed a song on the spot about the couple, though not one anyone wanted to repeat it.

Ginny still felt horrible for having part on the couple's separation, but Hermione had reassured her that it all was well, and that she was grateful for her intentions. And Blaise had found that after all those months and weeks of having to deal with a brooding Draco, the Malfoy owed him big time. Draco offered to set him up on a date with Astoria, and Blaise considered the offer, though still commented on how Draco needed to add more to make the payment equal. Draco had rolled his eyes at him.

The three then looked out onto the vast lake.

"Just as the Wrackspurts predicted, things had worked out between the two," observed Luna. Not even bothering to comment on the creature Luna had brought up, Ginny and Blaise nodded.

Things had worked out for the all of them in the end, and Draco and Hermione finally had a future with one another. They were all grateful for it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**The story itself is loosely based on the episode _Another World: Tomoyo's Arc_ from the anime _Clannad_ while the title is from the song _Did It for You_ by Charice. **

**I hope you readers enjoyed the story, and hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**~ Alice**


End file.
